emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03522
}} is the 3,524th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 29 August, 2003. Plot Part 1 Laurel bumps into Ashley in the street. Her photo is on the bottles of "Shift" bleach after she won the competition. She gives Ashley a bottle. She is looking forward to the speed dating later. Edna tells Terry she thinks someone is living in Pear Tree Cottage as she has heard noises. Charity is surprised to find Chris in the kitchen of Home Farm cooking dinner for them. Charity is slightly unnerved by Chris being nice to her. Terry investigates Pear Tree Cottage but he finds no signs of anyone having broken in. Edna is still convinced someone is in there. At Keepers Cottage Laurel is all dressed up in her glamorous outfit ready for speed dating. Betty thinks her parents must be very proud of her being on the bottles of "Shift". Cain comes into the Post Office to talk to Charity. He makes comments about her going for a moonlit wheel with Chris. She reckons it's better than a grope in the pig pen. They arrange to meet in Pear Tree Cottage in 5 minutes. Terry comes into the shop and asks Charity what Cain wanted. He wants to make sure Cain wasn't causing any trouble. Ashley and Louise are at the speed dating. They are both having second thoughts about it. Ashley asks Louise how he looks. Terry sees Charity heading over to Pear Tree Cottage and asks her where she's going. Chris then drives up. Charity had expected him to be waiting at home but he had decided to come and take her for a drink. Terry tells Chris about Edna hearing voices in Pear Tree Cottage. They want to go and check it out but Charity persuades them not to, as she knows Cain is waiting for her in there. At the speed dating, Louise first meets Brendan. He is really over confidant. Ashley's first date is a woman who doesn't get out much. Ashley and Louise share a look. Laurel's date thinks she is a model. He has seen her on the bleach bottles. She is more preoccupied with how Ashley is getting on. Terry, Chris and Charity are all in The Woolpack having a drink. Charity wants to leave but Chris decides they are going to have another drink. Laurel's next date is Ashley. Ashley asks Laurel if she's having a good time. She says the best. Cain is getting impatient waiting for Charity in Pear Tree Cottage. He gets a text message from her saying "not coming" and mutters ‘bitch’ under his breath. The speed dating has finished. They will hear if they have any matches within 48 hours. Louise has only ticked one name, someone called Guy. Laurel has ticked 15. Ashley didn't tick any names. He said the best dates he had were with the two of them and he knows them already. Ashley wants them to all do something together again soon as he's had so much fun. They decide to go the Marsden's party although Louise can't go because she has to get back to the pub. Laurel looks overjoyed and screws up her speed dating sheet. Part 2 At the Marsdens' party, Diane and Jack are just arriving in their 70's fancy dress. Laurel and Ashley arrive together. Frances asks Ashley if he met Miss Right. He says no but it might have given him the impetus to start looking. Laurel is telling Katie about a man she met at speed dating who said he was in the import export business but she's sure she had seen him selling outsize knickers on Hotten Market. Laurel tells Katie she didn't choose anyone in the end. Laurel says her 3 minutes with Ashley were wonderful and like no-one else was in the room. She thinks he felt the same way. Charity is looking bored in the pub. Chris thinks they're having a lovely time. Cain comes into the pub with Lisa and looks over to where Chris and Charity are sitting. Charity wants to go home. Chris says they have all the time in the world to spend together. Lisa tells Cain that him and Charity are playing with fire. Louise is telling Terry that speed dating wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Terry quizzes her about her supposed night out with Charity and if she stayed out all night. She says she hasn't been asked that since she lived with her parents. At Victoria Cottage Robert comes into the kitchen looking for Elaine. Robert is pleased to hear that Elaine had been asking when he was going to arrive. She comes into the kitchen and Robert tells her she looks stunning. In the pub, Louise tells Charity that Terry has been giving her the third degree about their alleged night out the other night. Lisa has a quiet word with Charity and tells not to give Cain the eye. She knows what they're up to and wants them to stop. Lisa is worried about it messing Debbie up even more if she finds out. Charity doesn't think it will get out but Lisa thinks she is being stupid. At the party, Robert and Elaine are sitting on the stairs. They nearly kiss but Elaine pulls away and goes off to find Katie. The parents are all dancing in a really embarrassing fashion. Ashley is talking drunkenly to Laurel. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get a date from every man she met tonight. He says any man who fails to be charmed by her is a fool. He grabs her face and tells her he is sure he will be hearing wedding bells soon. She looks really pleased and has to help him home as he can't walk. Elaine takes Robert into a corner and kisses him. They kiss again. In the pub, Charity wants to go home. He asks her if she still fancies that desert she promised him earlier. She says yes. Chris has realised it is nearly the end of the summer holidays and that means Debbie can move back to Home Farm. Charity doesn't think it is a good idea but he thinks they should so that she doesn't have to see Cain anymore. Robert and Elaine are still kissing. Elaine doesn't think they should be doing this as Robert's supposed to be with Donna. Elaine walks off leaving Robert frustrated. Laurel and Ashley have made it back to Brook Cottage. Laurel goes to put the kettle on. Ashley passes out. Laurel covers him with a blanket and strokes his hair. She whispers ‘I love you’ to him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes